


Sunday Mornings

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: He loves Sunday mornings like this





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lack of YeWon around here and I wanted to change that— I love them sm :,,(

Siwon let out a frustrated groan as rays of the sunlight poured into his bedroom. He shifted in the warm bed hoping to be out of the way from the sunlight. The idol sighed, not being able to find a spot that was hidden from the sunlight. Siwon sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes open, removing any sleep that were in the edges of his eyes.

“Where are you going?” A tired low voice questioned. A small hand grabbed Siwon’s much larger one.

“I’m just closing the blinds. The sun is being annoying.” Siwon managed to crack a smile, he leaned over to the other man that was still half asleep and placed a soft kiss on the older man’s temple.

Siwon rolled his shoulders, before standing up from the bed. He dragged his feet along the carpet, still too groggy to properly walk. As he reached the window he placed a hand over his face, squinting. Siwon reached out trying to find the cord to flip the blinds to shut out the sun. Once he found the string he pulled it and the blinds shuttered close. Plunging the room into darkness. Although there were some strays of light leaking into the room, which helped Siwon back into bed. 

“Did you really miss me that much, Jongwoonie-hyung?” Siwon played with the other man’s soft hair, chuckling.

“If I say yes, will you shut up and cuddle with me?” Yesung grumbled, digging his elbow into his junior, irritated. He just wanted to be spooned whilst lazing in bed. Siwon snaked his arms around Yesung’s small figure, he rested his face in the crook of the lead singer’s neck. Siwon placed chaste kisses every now and then on his nape.

He loved Sunday mornings like this.


End file.
